


he will never be satisfied

by woongie



Series: i couldn't be more in love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, except for na jaemin, idk how to tag sorry, implied markhyuck, jaemin being soft for jisung, jisung hates pretty boys, jisung is angelica, lee jeno and na jaemin are pretty boys, lee jeno is a miracle of the universe, title definitely inspired by hamilton, tried to write angst but i flopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongie/pseuds/woongie
Summary: park jisung may hate his feelings, but he could never bring himself to hate his pink haired angel, na jaemin.





	he will never be satisfied

na jaemin had eyes that contained a million, tiny stars that forms millions of tiny constellations. a smile that felt as warm as the afternoon sun, and dreams bigger than what his head could contain. most of the time, he falls in love so deep that sometimes he can no longer find a way to rise. 

he had a certain type of innocence attached to him; one that you'd genuinely feel bad about if it becomes lost. an innocence that makes your insides feel like mush and causes your brain to continuously release too much dopamine. 

he has the ability to make you choke up in his presence. you know what to say, you know what your thoughts are, but find yourself unable to voice them out because you suddenly notice the unintentional intensity of his dark, obsidian eyes staring into yours while he listens carefully to every word that comes out your mouth.

he is ethereal—a seraphim. because of him, jisung wonders if god plays favorite among his creations. he's too pretty to be human, too flawed to be from the stars. an unsolved mystery that had no other clues but his existence itself.

park jisung hated boys like him with a burning passion.

but in reality, jisung was just like everyone else. he too has been casted under na jaemin's inescapable witchy spells. felt the gravitational pull that draws him towards the ethereal boy whenever he walks down the same hall as jisung. his insides have been turned to mush far too many times due to this beautiful boy with the perfect everything.

he hated it. he hated him.

what's worse is that since his best friend, mark lee, is now officially trying to woo lee donghyuck, a day doesn't pass by without jisung having to interact with donghyuck's friends at lunch. and unfortunately, na jaemin is one of the above-mentioned friends.

and everyday, during lunch, while they sit at the far end table to the right—jisung has to deal with seeing the prettiest boy alive smile the prettiest smile and laugh the prettiest laugh. 

it was sickening.

he couldn't even count with his fingers just how many times he's told his brain to shut up about the pink haired angel. by now it might all add up to about a hundred or so. jisung wasn't sure—he stopped counting as soon as he landed on twenty.

"jisungie!" jaemin playfully sing-songs in his rich baritone voice. jisung loved the pitch of his voice; not too deep, not too high. "there's a new record store that opened up near the school," he grins wide then leans closer to jisung as he whispers the next part. "do you wanna check it out with me?"

jisung took note of how jaemin's eyes sparkled beautifully as it catches the glint of the florescent lights of the cafeteria, before he awkwardly clears his throat. on impulse, he immediately wants to agree. who wouldn't, honestly? but something stops him from doing so. 

sitting beside jisung's pink haired fairy is another pretty boy that jisung hates—but not as much as jaemin—is lee jeno. beautiful, perfect, another miracle of the universe.

another victim of na jaemin's bewitching charm and wits.

jisung doesn't miss the slight falter in lee jeno's smile. he doesn't miss the dejected expression that lingers in the pretty boy's eyes either. 

it makes jisung feel bad. it makes him feel like he's playing the wrong character. because boys like park jisung aren't made to be the main casts of the story. boys like him aren't supposed to be the stars of the show.

boys like park jisung weren't put on earth to be with beautiful, ethereal boys like na jaemin. he was only there to experience it with him. jisung knows how to play his role, he just wished the other would soon learn how to play his. 

"can't. i'm kinda busy this week, sorry," jisung manages to utter, dragging his vegetables around the plate with his fork. 

jaemin's grin falters and jisung starts to feel even guiltier. 

"oh, that's alright," jisung's pink haired angel shakes his head with a gentle smile. "i hope you manage to get all of them done soon."

after that, it was kind of like nothing happened. like jisung didn't just see a person's heart break up close, like jaemin's captivating obsidian eyes never lost their glint, like his lungs weren't just burning from the hurt. 

the flow of the story is once again obtained and everything is as is.

jisung may hate his feelings, but he could never bring himself to hate his pink haired angel, na jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another jaesung oneshot! i tried to make it all angsty and sad and edgy but hhh it's not as angsty as i wanted it to be. but that's alright i'm not good at dealing with angst. n e ways sound off your thoughts in the comments uwu


End file.
